1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system and an attachment to be equipped in front of the objective of a microscope designed for inspecting an object placed some distance from a microscope, and an optical attachment for a microscope with which the bottom and the side of an object can be inspected without replacing the object.
2. Prior art
With an existing microscope which consists of a pair of the objectives and a pair of the eyepieces, an object cannot be well inspected when placed too far from the microscope, and if replaced nearer by applying only a relay lens, the diameter of the relay lens is required to be so large that the same lens is found incovenient for an attachment for a microscope. Furthermore, with an existing microscope, nobody could inspect the bottom or other sides of an object set for inspection of the front thereof without replacing the object, in other words, one could in no way inspect any surface of an object which is different from the surface which is presently being inspected, without moving the object. No attachment has ever been made available for making such inspection feasible.
The present invention has in view to provide an optical realy system for a microscope that works with the aid of only a relay lens of small diameter, and a novel optical attachment for a microscope that makes possible inspection of various sides of an object without replacing the object.